Typically, a synchronizer ring equipped on the transmission of an automobile is a single structure. The main material of the synchronizer ring is comprised of high tensile brass forged.
The detail composition of the material of the prior synchronizer ring of the transmission of the automobile is composed of Cu 59.about.65 weight %, Al 1.7.about.3.7 weight %, Mn 2.2.about.3.8 weight %, Si 0.5.about.1.3 weight %, Fe 0.6 weight %, Ni 0.2.about.0.6 weight %, and Zn being the rest.
The material comprising the above compositions is manufactured to the single structure of synchronizer ring by the continuous casting method through the processes such as melting, transporting, cutting, and forming or by the extrusion casting method through the process such as melting, billeting, cutting, thermal extruding, straightening, and forming.
The synchronizer ring of the transmission of an automobile slides on the synchronizer hub along the axial direction. Then the material of the prior synchronizer ring of the transmission is easily worn out by the friction force on the synchronizer hub.